1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jar opener and more particularly pertains to automatically opening a lid on a jar with a jar opener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jar opening mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, jar opening mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of opening a lid of a jar are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Des U.S. Pat. No. 249,324 to Hutson discloses a jar opener. U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,801 to Morrison discloses a combination jar and can opener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,016 to Vonusa discloses a lid remover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,226 to McGuire discloses a jar opening apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,844 to Barrow discloses a portable container opener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,236 to Anderson discloses a lid starting apparatus and method. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,125 to Pierce, Jr. et al. discloses an opener for screwed cap containers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,296 to Parent et al. discloses an automated container and method.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a jar opener that includes a drive mechanism for lowering a gripping mechanism in contact with a lid on a jar and includes another drive mechanisms that allow a lid on a jar to be revolved.
In this respect, the jar opener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically opening a lid on a jar.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved jar opener which can be used for automatically opening a lid on a jar. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.